We're Going Grocery Shopping?
by Dolphin64575
Summary: Rose is settling into the TARDIS, but the Doctor decrees that they need human food so Rose will feel more comfortable. TO THE GROCERY STORE! The Doctor hasn't been in one in a while... 9/Rose friendship 1-shot


**A/N: I tried to make everything accurate, but I'm born and raised USA, so please let me know if I got anything wrong. Inspired by SHOPPING! by HeKillsWithHisSmile **  
** s/7379255/1/SHOPPING **

"Right, the TARDIS can make a lot of things, but she can't make food." The Doctor explained to his new companion as he ran around the console, flipping switches, pulling levers, and spinning wheels. "So, we need to pick up groceries."  
"We're going... grocery shopping?" She asked incredulously. "On some planet a million miles away?" She added, curious and hopeful.  
"Nope!" He grinned and leaned against a safety bar. "I just moved the TARDIS to the nearest supermarket. It's easier for you to have plenty of familiar, comforting human food in the kitchen."  
"Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with." She sighed.  
"That's the spirit!"

He lead the way out of the TARDIS, grabbing a shopping trolley and riding it like a child.  
"It's going to tip over!" She called after him, grinning despite herself. Her mum had yelled at her countless times for doing that, but the only thing that made her stop was when there hadn't been enough food in it to balance her weight. She'd tipped the trolley backwards onto herself in the middle of the store when she was 9, ending up with a bruised bottom, and a bag of flour bursting over her head, plus what felt like the entire store staring at her as Jackie frustratedly helped her up and dried her tears, saying "I told you so" the whole time.  
The Doctor was better at riding the trolley than she had been, leaning forward and grinning hugely. She followed him into the store, smiling at a few people she recognized. "He's my uncle... On my dad's side... Very excitable." She whispered.  
"Rose! Look! Bananas!" The Doctor called to her. She looked, and his arms were full of bananas. His grin stretched from ear to ear.  
"Why've you got-" She counted quickly. "-six bunches of bananas?"  
"Bananas are good, Rose! Delicious, nutritious, good source of potassium... Fantastic bananas." He set them lovingly in the trolley. "Right! Tea?" He steered the trolley toward the packaged food section and walked past the first few aisles. She grabbed the back of his leather jacket.  
"You've missed the tea." She told him, crossing her arms. "Haven't you ever been shopping in a human store?" She whispered.  
"Not for a while." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of the trolley, pulling it behind her. She picked out a couple boxes of tea she liked, while the Doctor gave her a revised history of tea. Turns out aliens were involved. She wasn't really listening. She continued up and down the aisles, picking out her favorites. The Doctor grabbed a family-sized box of kids cereal, telling her it went well on pizza. She just laughed and shook her head.

"You laugh, wait till you try it. It was once considered an entire meal in Japan, dinner and dessert in one."  
The shopping went well, other than Rose pulling the distracted Doctor to the side a few times so other trolleys could pass. They loaded one trolley up with food and grabbed another so Rose could pick out things for her bedroom and bathroom on the TARDIS.  
"I've got my own bathroom?" She grinned.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't you?"  
"I've always had to share with mum."  
"Well, now you don't have to!" He smiled. She got 2 different sets of sheets and blankets and things, some towels and little rugs for her bathroom, shampoo and conditioner... "You like pink." The Doctor stated, looking at the second trolley.  
"What's wrong with pink?" She crossed her arms.  
"Nothing. Good colour. As long as you don't cover your room in mauve, I'm completely fine. Maybe I'll take you to the beaches of Eufyst, all pink there. Pink sand, pink water, pink fish..." She ignored him and tossed a hairbrush into the trolley, then checked her reflection in a hand mirror.  
"I'll need to dye my hair again at some point, my roots are starting to show."  
"Dye it pink." He grinned.  
"Doctor." She gave him a look. "I'm not some kid. I'm 19 years old. I had a job until you blew it up." She dropped a box of blonde touch-up hair dye in the trolley. "How are you going to pay for all this, anyway?"  
"Don't worry about that, Rose." He pulled a credit card from an inside pocket on his leather coat. "Are you all set?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
"Fantastic." They pushed the trolleys to the check-out, Rose taking charge of putting everything up on the conveyor belt in the right order. Heaven forbid the Doctor's six bunches of bananas get squished. The Doctor got slightly confused using his credit card and Rose patiently explained how to use it.

"Brilliant idea, credit cards." He raved, riding a trolley back to the TARDIS. "Not having to bother carrying around loads of cash." She laughed and hopped up on her trolley, as well.

They carried all the bags back into the TARDIS and the Doctor put the food away in the kitchen while Rose gleefully set up her room.

-  
**A/N: I made up putting cereal on pizza for a meal and dessert, but Japan puts lots of stuff you might not think of on pizza. **


End file.
